Save My Soul
by thedevilscherub
Summary: Some One has captured Harry and Draco and is out to turn them into monsters and use them as weapons along with others. Will they be able to save themselves and their humanity or will they become tools in a war much bigger than anything anyone had ever ima


A.N- This is weird, and a lil bit different please review on if you think I should continue with this idea...and if anything is incorrect I apologize I do not know every single tiny detail about it (and yes I have read all five books) just tell me and I'll try and fix it, also as far as grammar and spelling, there may be small mistakes there also, for which I apologize Disclaimer – I do not own Harry or Draco, all rights to their characters or anything having to do with the Harry Potter-verse belongs to J.K Rowling.  
  
"-Just don't think about it"  
  
"DON'T THINK ABOUT IT??? They've already figured out how to partially control our bodies, and are working on taking over our minds! How can you say that!!"  
  
"We'll figure out some way to... we'll, we just need to..."  
  
"Be realistic, this isn't the Imperius Curse, this isn't a spell we can fight or resist, hell this is fucking possession!"  
  
"Well flipping out isn't going to help!"  
  
"They're just trying to make us comfortable, so we'll relax and let our guard down and be easier to control and it's working, look at the way you're acting!"  
  
"Well what the hell? We've tried everything what else can we do??"  
  
"So you're just giving up?"  
  
"Maybe... maybe I am! What the hell do we have if we escape? We're freaks! We're not normal anymore!"  
  
"So it's ok to become a weapon of mass destruction and be used like a tool, to kill millions?"  
  
"No..."  
  
This argument had happened before, and they were coming to their wits ends. It did seem like hope was fading, and they were close to giving up. They were trapped in a house held there by every means imaginable muggle, and magical, and experimented on, changed and controlled. Of course they were given food and luxuries but it was only until they could be used for their purpose, what that was they could only guess.  
  
They had become a mix of human monster and the supernatural. Part vampire they now depended on the blood of one girl alone to survive, and no other blood could keep them alive, human food was needed, but could not be lived on alone. They now did not resemble humans at all. Huge wings emerged from their backs along with devil like tails; two out of four no longer had feet but claws, along with all of them having two rows of razor sharp teeth. They varied in color from blue to green to black to a beige off white.  
  
All that was left of their humanity was their minds and soon those would be taken as well. Their captors had given them many powers, how they did not know. They didn't even know the extent of their powers. They had made a deal to put aside rivalries in order to escape and often forced them selves to just forget about the whole situation as hard as it was in order to keep from going insane. They had discovered new sides to each other and themselves and allowed their true personalities to come out creating a strong bond between them.  
  
Draco sighed, and leaned his head on Harry's shoulder, a little over a week ago Harry would have hexed the hell out of him for this but now everything was different and he was too tired to hate, too tired for anything. Harry smiled and asked, "Are you going to be like this when we get back?" Draco smiled a little noticed he had said when not if, could always count on a Gryffindor to be optimistic. "Yeah sure... and let the Slytherins cut my head off?" Harry mock pouted and shoved Draco's head off his shoulder and said "Fine then I don't want your head on my shoulder" making a face at Draco which he imitated right back at him. The other three in the room just laughed at the two bickering playfully, it was better than at first when they had fought and nearly destroyed each other.  
  
Amy, whom they were all dependent on for her blood, crawled up onto the large comfy white couch in between the two sleepily and laid her head in Draco's lap. A little over two weeks ago he would have been disgusted to have a muggle anywhere near him but well, things had changed. Suddenly a thought came to him. "If I drink her blood, then her blood is in my which means I have muggle blood in me which means I'm not a pure blood anymore, what if I don't have any magical blood left, what if I can't do magic?" He worried out loud. Harry thought about this, what if they couldn't do magic anymore. Amy was visibly worried as well, not wanting it to be her fault if they were no longer wizards.  
  
"Does your magic really come from your blood?" Billy asked them. They both thought about it. Harry shrugged "well, if we're ever free we'll find out". Draco also noted the disappearance of his optimistic-ness at the thought he may not be a wizard any longer. They lapsed into a thoughtful silence and pondered what would become of each other them. 


End file.
